ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! 'What is the PPC?' The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC Agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a couple of things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The Constitution of the PPC Posting Board, which also applies here, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. If you're planning to write missions, please see the Permission article. 'Not joining?' If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? 'More information, please!' It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. 'More PPC stories, please!' A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, it says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * A good place to start editing is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! ;May 9 *Agents Ian and Lee try to solve A Case of Emotions Unchronicled in their latest mission to the Sherlock Holmes 'Verse. ;April 26 *Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall brave bad grammar, a fake prophecy, Rodney bashing, and an unintentional Blackhole!Sue in 'Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis ' ;Apr 23 *Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill meets Orken 7861 in this interlude, set in late summer of 2010. ;Apr 18 *Agents Thomas and Orken disguise themselves as replicators disguised as Russians to take down a Genius!Stu. ;Apr 16 *Agents Danny and Laura take Intern Rachel Calendar on a training run into the Wasteland to take out a rather odious Marty Stu. ;Apr 10 *Agents Azrael and Boston Take on one hell of a 'Sue and her Slew of Uncanons in this Lord of the Rings 'Fic. ;Apr 3 *Aster and Lore try and restrain their disgust when they are sent after a half-dog, teleporting, rainbow-eyed Ōkami Mary Sue, but thankfully they have backup from HQ. April 3, 2011 ;Mar 30 * Agents Derik, Earwig, and Dann agree that dragons are really far too big for HQ. Follows directly from Derik and Earwig's last mission. ;Mar 27 *A man just wants to go visit his woman in The Misadventures of Phobos, Part One - Bad Slash. (Harry Potter, NSFW.) ;Mar 14 *Agents Cadmar and Orken 7861 take to the jungles of Jurassic Park to stop a Stu who violates the laws of biology and decency, and a Sue seductress. ;Mar 3 *Rez and Flip take out a Freakazoid Sue, while dealing with a busted ship and a message from Headquarters. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC